


Did I Ever Tell You....

by dogsbreath



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus is sad, M/M, Spoilers, diego and ben being supportive brothers, five showing emotions, he really loved dave, uhh spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsbreath/pseuds/dogsbreath
Summary: in which klaus tells them about vietnam and five panics





	Did I Ever Tell You....

“Did i ever tell you about my time in Vietnam?” Klaus asked. 

It had been a week after returning to the past, and klaus decided that talking about Dave would calm the itch that not having his tags gave him. He’d interrupted Five as they sat at Griddy’s, but he didn’t hear any protests. He did hear a small yelp and Diego’s hiss to be quiet though. 

“Go on, Klaus. Tell them about him.” Diego encouraged. 

Klaus sighed, “He was strong, and brave, and vulnerable… and beautiful. I loved him more than i’d ever loved anyone else.”

And so Klaus told them. He told them about how Dave looked, how he felt, how he fought. He told them about their dreams, about what it was like for someone to finally care about him with all of his flaws. 

“If he hadn’t.. died, I would’ve stayed there. I would’ve stayed and we would’ve had a nice life.” 

Diego and Ben both had hands on his shoulders, and Klaus looked at Ben, “I miss him.” 

Ben looked like he wanted to cry and he only squeezed his shoulder. 

“What was his full name?” Five piped up. He’d been quiet. When Klaus looked at him, he saw the sheer panic in his eyes and the fear and frowned. “Dave Katz.”

Five turned pale, and he started to shake. “I gotta go,” he mumbled, warping out of there. 

Five couldn’t focus on anything but the sudden memory of the message that came up. 

TERMINATE DAVE KATZ

“Oh god, what have i done?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @chalfoys i post quality content
> 
> PART TWO COMING SOON I PROMISE


End file.
